Robot FlamingoMask
Robot FlamingoMask (ロボット フラミンゴマスク Robotto Furamingomasuku) ''is a robot imitation of FlamingoMask from the ill-fated Universe-10101 and a major villain in RP. He is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Unlike his heroic counterpart, there is nothing "light" or positive about Robot FlamingoMask at all. Robot FlamingoMask is an utterly emotionless, cunning, depraved, calculating, apathetic and cold killing machine, viewing all organic life as inferior to the machines. Viewing himself as a fighter for all machines against the oppressive organic lifeforms, Robot FlamingoMask is not above committing genocide and acting out mass extinction to other organic species to achieve his mission. As a matter of fact, even after wiping all of organic life in his home universe to him wasn't enough. However, he is also very savvy and intelligent, choosing to observe before acting. A master strategist and invader, Robot FlamingoMask is quite possibly one of FlamingoMask's dangerous and most cunning enemies yet. He also has a strong dislike of being mistaken as someone else's "pet" robot, as he got offended when FlamingoMask thought that he was the Alien Vairos imitation robot. History Backstory Very little known about Robot FlamingoMask's past prior to coming to Universe-515. What is known is that he came from Universe-10101, were machines are said to have succeeded their goal of wiping out organic life in their 'verse. While it's still not known who built him or where he came from precisely, it is known that he initially didn't always look like FlamingoMask. Back then he had was a more "faceless" robot. That all changed on the day where he began a raid, and then his universe's FlamingoMask showed up to fight him. He and FlamingoMask of Universe-10101 engaged in a long and brutal battle, however Robot FlamingoMask ended up becoming the victor and badly wounded him. Instead of killing him on the spot, Robot FlamingoMask wanted a "trophy" as a reminder of the battle, and then proceeded to cut off/tear FlamingoMask of Universe-10101's face off and then wear as a "mask". Robot FlamingoMask then destroyed FlamingoMask of Universe-10101 with his arsenal. This FlamingoMask however would only be one of the first to suffer Robot FlamingoMask's war on the organics. Soon, Robot FlamingoMask and his army of machines would succeed in their goal, however for Robot FlamingoMask, this wasn't enough and then decided to carry out their mission to other universes as well; heading out to Universe 515 to start off with. He was able to acquire various Glokers and Alien Vairos to help. Debut: Attack of the Unidentified Flying Watermelon All Must Be Cleaned Robot FlamingoMask briefly appeared towards the end of the RP, lamenting and keeping data of all the kaiju so far captured by the Glokers. Captura A Los Gusanos, Captura Al Gojiran Robot FlamingoMask once again appeared briefly towards the end of the RP, keeping data in check, while also noting one certain kaiju managed to escape. He then followed and traveled to Monster Islands, bringing his Gloker army with him.... The Glokers vs. Monster Island: Great Kaiju Purge Robot FlamingoMask his army of Glokers then finally appeared on Monster Islands, where they began capturing as many kaiju as they could and fighting off the rest of the kaiju on there. Robot FlamingoMask also controlled the Gloker Mother and then allowed Gloker Bishop to fight the rest of the remaining fighting kaiju. In the end, all of the Glokers were left destroyed, forcing Robot FlamingoMask to retreat. However, he decided then to initiate his biggest plan yet... Far Among the Galaxy is Where Your Home Lies Pt. 1 Robot FlamingoMask then decided to act out his biggest plan yet, which was to capture the real FlamingoMask, imprison him and then go out an masquerade as him while still carrying out his mission, ensuring that he would start an invasion without much opposition and to ruin FlamingoMask's good image. After the Aline Vairos had captured FlamingoMask, Robot FlamingoMask then seeked out his chance and then presented himself as FlamingoMask to SwanMask, Neo SquidMask and Machine G while they were out looking for him. While they were at it, they ran into Gomira and Antguirus. "FlamingoMask" then appeared and beat up Gomira and Antguirus, helping out Machine G. "FlamingoMask" aggressively beats the two kaiju around, also looking enraged at the two beasts's presence there and for attacking. Gomira and Antgurius then fought back, spraying dust stream and black liquid and punching and kicking as much as they can---until "FlamingoMask" then grabbed them both up and in a feat of strength, hurling them both down on the ground. "FlamingoMask" then fired his Flamingo Beam at the two kaiju, creating a massive explosion and destroying them both. However, little did everyone know that Gomira and Antguirus would end up being the least of their problems... As Machine G went up to thank him, "FlamingoMask" then grabbed Machine G by the arm and threw him over---his eyes glowing bright red---it was actually '''Robot FlamingoMask'. Robot FlamingoMask then also ran into Cyber-Gomora and fought him off along with SwanMask, Neo SquidMask and Machine G. Robot FlamingoMask put up a brutal and explosive fight, tanking in most of their attacks, but Cyber-Gomora was able to deliver some damage to his armor. SwanMask fired many of her Swan Eye Beams at Robot FlamingoMask's chest area, managing to bust it. As a last resort, Robot FlamingoMask then set fire to the forest they were in, then retreat for the time being for repairs. Far Among the Galaxy is Where Your Home Lies Pt. 2 Meanwhile, FlamingoMask tried to find a way still, but was struggling, being chained up to the wall after all. As he was stuck there, Robot FlamingoMask appeared to him. FlamingoMask called out on the Alien Vairos that they were pretty lazy to base their robot off of himself, to which Robot FlamingoMask then began to speak. Not only did Robot FlamingoMask reveal to FlamingoMask that they Vairos were in fact HIS minions and not the other way around, but he was the one behind the Glokers takeover of the kaiju. When FlamingoMask asked why, Robot FlamingoMask stated that he wanted to begin an era of machines. Following this, Robot FlamingoMask then ordered every Vairo on his ship to abandon ship and destroy it---that way FlamingoMask would truly perish. As Robot FlamingoMask took off, FlamingoMask himself began frantically trying to find a way out. An explosion could then be heard coming within the ship, much to FlamingoMask's discontent. However then FlamingoMask spotted the controls finally and gathered up as much light energy as he could and then fired down his Maximum Flamingo Beam against it, destroying the controls and freeing him. FlamingoMask then flew out as fastly as he could out of the exploding vessel. Meanwhile, Robot FlamingoMask then began to terrorize a city, scaring off Manager Baltan and attacking many people, before then launching his attack, leading the Alien Vairo saucers into battle. Robot FlamingoMask at first went unopposed, blasting his way though the military up until Kunin showed up. Even then, he managed to put a hell of a fight against Kunin, slicing and slashing at his weak parts. Just when it seemed he could finish off Kunin though, FlamingoMask then joined in on the battle between Robot FlamingoMask and Kunin, jumping in to help Kunin, firing down a Flamingo Beam at Robot FlamingoMask. Robot FlamingoMask then fired missiles from his fingertips at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask created a shield to protect himself with. FlamingoMask then ran up and repeatedly punched at Robot FlamingoMask's chest. Robot FlamingoMask then readjusted his neck and fired out a stream of flames from his mouth down against FlamingoMask and Kunin, the flames being unbearably hot. Kunin and FlamingoMask then both fired their beams against Robot FlamingoMask, but it did little damage to him. Finally, Robot FlamingoMask then began springing out his neck a lot, allowing it to punch against Kunin like a battering ram often, also spewing out scorching hot flames. FlamingoMask didn't know what to do at first, until then it hit him. FlamingoMask then crouched down and hurled his Shadow Slugger at Robot FlamingoMask's neck, slicing his head off of his body. Robot FlamingoMask kept firing missiles from it's fingers blindly, until Kunin just tail smacked him into the sky, causing an explosion in the sky. However Robot FlamingoMask's head was still going and bit FlamingoMask in the shoulder, causing him great pain. FlamingoMask then grabbed the mecha's head and threw it in the air, before then firing his Shadow Ball at it, causing another explosion in the air and the head to fall down in the seas, defeating Robot FlamingoMask once and for all....at least hopefully... Here Comes PteraMask Robot FlamingoMask later reappeared however during PteraMask's arrival, tracking down both her and FlamingoMask's every move. He later appeared to Garbage Monster and made a temporary truce with him in order to get the interdimensional gun. Garbage Monster agreed, but only because he wanted to get back at PteraMask for humiliating him earlier and because he believed Robot FlamingoMask's claim was genuine. PteraMask along with FlamingoMask's squadron then arrived at Moana Lua the next day to go destroy the gun in the volcano, but were met with some resistance by Robot FlamingoMask and Garbage Monster, who had made a temporary alliance. As LobsterMask, Neo SquidMask and Machine G then rushed over to combat the two monsters, PteraMask and FlamingoMask (as well as MoleMask) wasted no time to get the volcano and then flew over there. Just when both PteraMask and FlamingoMask were about to destroy the gun, Robot FlamingoMask then appeared and combatted the two for the gun. As Robot FlamingoMask began to bash FlamingoMask repeatedly, PteraMask then jumped in, firing her Ptera Missiles against Robot FlamingoMask. Robot FlamingoMask then fired some lasers at PteraMask, causing her to lose balance on flight. Robot FlamingoMask then focused back on attacking FlamingoMask and getting the gun back, only then for PteraMask to reappear, then firing a barrage of shadowy missiles from her wings directly at Robot FlamingoMask, sending out sparks and the like. Robot FlamingoMask didn't want to be so easily beaten like this so he then fired out his flames, to which PteraMask retaliated by shooting her Ptera Fire back at him. PteraMask then used her Ptera Hurricane, sending both the gun (and essentially Robot FlamingoMask with as well), destroying the gun. As the heroes and Garbage Monster fled the island (due to the volcano suddenly getting active), Robot FlamingoMask's remains then floated out to sea...where it was then shown that he was already beginning to rebuild himself, also acquiring the power of the interdimensional gun to himself.... SkunkMask's Last Chance Robot FlamingoMask made a brief appearance in the RP where he showed up sneaking around CondorMask's lair and began fighting off SaberMask for a while. He also partially sided with SkunkMask temporarily for the fight, though he didn't actually want to side with him. After much fighting, he was soon taken out by SaberMask. Following SkunkMask's demise; Robot FlamingoMask then disappeared, apparently having fled elsewhere... Abilities & Weapons * Robot Flamingo Beam: Robot FlamingoMask can fire out a imitation beam of FlamingoMask's own Flamingo Beam. It appears to have had equal amount of power. * Strength: Robot FlamingoMask was incredibly strong, being able to kill off two kaiju using just his fists and was able to life Machine G and Kunin with ease. He even have Cyber-Gomora a hard time. * Combat: Robot FlamingoMask's combat was noticeably vastly different from the real FlamingoMask's fighting style; Robot FlamingoMask was far more brutal and aggressive, often beating down his opponents by repeatedly punching and kicking at them weakening them and then finishing them off with his weapons. * Gatling Eye Lasers: Robot FlamingoMask could shoot out lasers from his eyes at his opponents, often rapidly shooting them out like a machine gun. They were capable of dealing with major damage and could create big explosions. ** Critical Eye Lasers: Once charging enough energy, Robot FlamingoMask could shoot down a stronger variant of his eye lasers down at his opponents, dealing with critical damage. His eye lasers were bright red in terms of color and were able to set fire to areas quickly. * Flight: Robot FlamingoMask could fly at Mach 20. * Sonic Scream: Robot FlamingoMask could emit a scream so loud that it could deliver out a shockwave. * Extensive Neck: Robot FlamingoMask can stretch out his neck and use it bash and ram against his enemies. It is surprisingly very effective, as it is strong enough to send back the likes of Kunin and Cyber Gomora hard. * Finger Lasers: Robot FlamingoMask could rapidly fire out lasers from his fingers at his foes; he often used this to shoot down jets. * Enhanced Armor: Robot FlamingoMask was made up of incredibly dense and durable armor, thus making him very hard to hit or destroy. He was able to tank many beam attacks as well as plenty of strong physical attacks. Even strong finisher attacks such as PteraMask's Ptera Fire and lava are unable to destroy him. * High Intelligence: Robot FlamingoMask was incredibly smart, being able to create many robots, devise many strategies, seemingly always coming up with new plans in case one failed and was very observant. * Flamethrower Breath: Robot FlamingoMask could fire out a stream of flames from his mouth at his opponents; they were unbearably hot and could spread fires across lands quickly. * Missiles: Robot FlamingoMask could also fire out numerous amount of missiles form his fingertips. * Glokers: Robot FlamingoMask had an army of robotic monsters known as the Gloker to help him out on his missions, often deploying them to assist him into battle. * Cables: Robot FlamingoMask can shoot out some cables from his fingers that he can use to grapple or grab something with from afar. He can also reel himself closer to the target or bright the target closer to him. * Self-Repair Mode: Robot FlamingoMask can rebuild himself altogether. It's speed depends on how much damage he takes; if minimal it is quick but if critical it can take some time. Weaknesses * Neck: His extensive neck is also his weakness, as it can be easily sliced off if used longer. However, this was corrected later on by Robot FlamingoMask following his return. Quotes Trivia * Robot FlamingoMask is the first imitation Shadowblood to appear in RP. However, he was not the first one to be conceptualized; prior to him there was Nega FoxMask and Unknown "WolfMask" Character, technically making him the third to be created. He is however so far the only one to appear; making it past the cutting room floor. There was also a "Neo" SquidMask who was also a Fangire that existed at some point. * Robot FlamingoMask was the final villain FlamingoMask faced before Gallibon the Destroyer went into hiatus in 2018. * Robot FlamingoMask was based off of Mechakara, MechaGodzilla (Showa) and Robot Ultraseven. * Robot FlamingoMask originally was going to be much different; as at first he was a robot doppelganger who was going to be built by either Gevaudan or Alien Spell; in the end he became his own villain. * In a sense of irony, Robot FlamingoMask debuted the same day as KnightMask "debuted" in RP. * Robot FlamingoMask essentially was the precursor to the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods; as he was an evil Shadowblood imitator who was a lingering and powerful, deadly threat and shortly after he was slain, a new generation of (evil) Shadowbloods then emerged afterwards. * Robot FlamingoMask in his first appearances was initially simply known as "???". * His extensive neck is meant to be an homage to FlamingoMask's very original design. * With his successful eradication of all organic lifeforms in Universe-10101, he has one of highest body counts in all of the RPVerse. * His face is actually not mechanical, but rather from his universe's FlamingoMask's face that he is wearing. * He is considered to be one of Gallibon the Destroyer's darkest characters, due to him being completely serious and utter lack of redeeming qualities. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Leaders Category:Kaijin Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Terrorists Category:Flying Characters Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Becoming Evil